


It's The Same Routine Until It's Not

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [7]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Cue the awkwardness, Day Seven, First Dates, Humor, Jogging AU, M/M, Tim and Kon go out running and contantly bump into each other, TimKon Week 2019, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: When Tim moves to the city of Metropolis he finds himself trying to establish a routine to go with his new life. This new routine included daily jogging, however out on his runs there's this one particular guy Tim keeps on seeing. Tall, broad, powerful, good looking. The first time Tim had seen him he had nearly run into a tree.





	It's The Same Routine Until It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for Day Seven of TimKon Week 2019, the prompts were No Powers/Capes AU or First Kiss. I know this one is late so sorry about that but better late than never! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

One thing Tim has learnt in his short life is that it takes time to build and make a routine. It takes a lot of time and effort to get it as you want it, to get it to a point where you can include everything you want to do in it.

For Tim, when he moved to the city of Metropolis, it was about developing a new routine around his new job at the Wayne Enterprises branch in this city. He had moved from Gotham City because this branch offers more opportunities in the tech department than what Gotham’s branch did.

The move was easy enough and eventually he did establish a new routine. During the day he’d go to work, then go home and have dinner before going out for a late evening jog. Being stuck in an office all day was not good for an active person like Tim, by the time he got home he had the need to move around and burn off some of that energy. So jogging it was.

He goes out between eight and nine each night and simply enjoys the outdoors. He mostly sticks to the same route each day but as time goes on he adds that extra bit of distance to push himself further and harder.

Of course he’s not the only one with a routine. While out running he does see the same faces often enough to now recognise them. There’s the woman with a bright red coat who’s always out feeding the birds. There’s the man with the over energetic German Shepard. The tired father of two toddlers who were coming back from some swimming lessons. He sees them all, nearly every day and nearly always in the same place.

Unsurprisingly he’s not the only person doing exercise around. He constantly sees the elderly couple out for a speed walk, there’s that group of lads who were out doing some football training and the woman who goes out with her husky.

However, there is this one particular guy Tim keeps on seeing. Tall, broad, powerful, good looking. The first time Tim had seen him he had nearly run into a tree, that was only because he kept on watching the stranger after they had passed each other instead of where he was going.

Now they always pass each other, at first it was just a glance but then as time went on it turned into a smile of greeting and then a quick verbal ‘hey’ as they pass one another.

That in itself became a routine, to see the man everyday near the exact same place. It got to a point where Tim was even starting to look for this guy while he was running and then even when he wasn’t. He’s got false hope of accidently bumping into him during the day at some point somewhere else in the city.

Believe it or not their first conversation was not how Tim expected it to go. Well, if he was being honest he had no idea on what their first conversation would be like but the way it did happen certainly was something he never expected.

Tim had been out running and approaching the place where he and the stranger normally pass, however this particular time there was no sign of the guy. Moments later Tim finds himself looking around for the guy, hoping to see him somewhere. When there appears to be no sign of him, he pouts and carries on running. It was strange to not see him. Tim couldn’t help but feel slightly concerned and hopes that the guy was okay.

He carries on running his normal route but it was only five minutes later that he happens to see the man again. As Tim was going through the park he sees someone lying on the floor clutching their leg. Knowing the sight too well, Tim changes his course and heads over to them. When he gets into reaching distance he finds that it was the stranger he had been looking for.

Ignoring the fact that he doesn’t even know this person, Tim bends down and gently grabs his leg. The stranger jumps at the touch but Tim is quick to speak, “Relax, I’m helping you. You need to stretch out, not curl up.” He shoots Tim a look, groans in pain before allowing Tim to move his leg. Tim moves his leg into a stretch, as he does so he asks, “Thigh or calf?”

The guy throws an arm over his face, gritting his teeth together he say, “Thigh.”

Tim nods and manoeuvres his leg into the right stretch to try and get rid of the cramp. He tries very hard to ignore the fact that he has this strangers sweaty, muscular, toned and tanned leg in his hands and pressed up against him.

It’s a few minutes later when the stranger swallows and begins to shift underneath him. “I think I’m good now, thanks man.”

Tim nods and lowers his leg to the ground. “It’s no problem. Cramps are the worst.”

The guy lets out a breathless laugh, “Ain’t that the truth.”

He starts pushing himself up into a sitting position and Tim offers his hand to help. He takes his hand and Tim hauls him to his feet, he even steady’s the stranger when he momentarily stumbles.

“Woah, are you okay?” He asks worriedly. He’s not entirely sure why he’s worried over this person, there’s just something about him that attracts Tim to him but he just isn’t quite sure what that is.

The stranger waves him off, “Yeah I’m good. Just stiff and tense after that. I guess that’s the end of tonight’s run though.”

Tim nods sympathetically, “Yeah, I’d go home and have either a hot or cold bath and relax. Do whatever works for you.”

After that they fall into silence which quickly becomes awkward. They stand around, pretending that they’re not trying to glance at each other and that happens for several minutes until one of them finally breaks it.

“Right! So, I’m gonna get going because I can feel my legs going funny right now so I guess I will see you later?”

Tim looks at him and finds the man smiling awkwardly. He turns away and nods, “Yeah okay.”

There’s another pause, it lasts until they actually start shuffling away from one another.

“So yeah, I’ll see you later.” With that the stranger turns around and walks away. Tim didn’t know if it was his imagination or not but he could have sworn that there was a bright blush, that wasn’t from his run, appear on the man’s cheeks as he turned away.

Despite the odd exchange Tim shrugs it off and tries to not think about how the stranger had a deep voice, the way his jaw looked up close, the way his muscles bulged from his arm when he had grabbed Tim’s hand or the way his smile had shown perfect white teeth.

Tim knew he was screwed whether he liked it or not.

After that Tim didn’t see him for several days, He’s not entirely sure if that’s a good thing or bad. He tries to not think about it too hard, which is easier said than done. It takes over his thoughts throughout the day when he’s at work, when he’s out for a run and even afterwards.

Thankfully he has only three days to agonize over it because he finally bumps into the stranger once again when he jogs through the park. As they head towards one another Tim couldn’t help the smile that takes over his face. As they finally near each other they slow down and stop so they could talk.

“Hey.” Tim greets breathlessly, wiping away the sweat from his face as he does so.

He must look like a right mess right now, he was sweating from head to toe, his face was burning so much he figures that he must look like a tomato and he was out of breath. Tim tries to not dwell on it too hard because opposite him the stranger was in the exact same boat (only that he seemed to make it look cool and alright).

“And we meet again.” The guys laughs. “Though at least this time I’m standing up.”

Tim lets out a chuckle at that, “Very true. How are you feeling?”

The man waves his hand around. “I’m fine. Had a couple of days rest, got some other stuff done in the meantime and now I’m back.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Tim watches as a sheepish smile appears on the guy’s face (which he tries very hard to not stare at).

“I just want to thank you again for that dude. As embarrassing as it is, you helped me out quite a bit.”

Tim feels his cheek got hot. “It’s no problem, it happens to us all.” He tries to be nonchalant about it, how well that comes across he’s not sure.

The stranger shrugs, “Well it’s appreciated.”

He nods back and they fall into silence. It’s awkward and Tim has no idea on how to break it. Like the first time, they stand there together for several minutes looking anywhere but at each other.

Once again it’s the guy who breaks it, “Anyway, I was wondering if you fancied going for a drink at some point? Just so I can say thank you in a more proper manner, that is if you want too! You don’t have too if you don’t, it’s okay if you say no because I completely get it. Please don’t feel pressured into saying yes!”

Tim blinks at him for a moment, mostly in surprise and a little startled because of his babble that just came out of nowhere. The guy was sending him a worried look and twisting his hands together in front of him, obviously nervous for Tim’s response. It was cute.

“Sure…” He answers after a few seconds after getting over that initial surprise. He clears his throats and says it again more firmly. “Yeah, definitely. I’d be up for that.”

The worrying look disappears off the strangers face and is replaced with a grin. “Awesome.” That’s when he starts patting his pockets searching for something. “So if it’s cool, can I have your number then we can arrange something.”

Tim nods, patiently waiting, “Sure.”

The stranger finally finds his phone and brings it out, he hands it over to Tim who makes a new contact for himself and puts in his details before giving it back. The man looks at it and raises an eyebrow, “Your name’s Tim?”

“Uh yeah…” Right they hadn’t shared their names yet had they? “It’s actually Timothy Drake, but I prefer Tim.”

“Well Tim it’s nice to meet you.” He says still smiling brightly. He holds his hand out to him. “I’m Conner Kent, but Kon is just fine.”

Now Tim is smiling too. He finally has a name that he can put with the handsome face he keeps on seeing and thinking about. He takes his hand, “Likewise.”

“So I’ll shoot you a message and we’ll get something organised yeah?”

“Sounds good. I guess I’ll see you soon.”

They say their farewells and part ways. Tim’s mind is reeling for the rest of his run. Is it a date? Has he got a date with the guy he keeps seeing out jogging? He may be over thinking it, it’ll just be two guys hanging out and chilling. Nothing more and nothing less.

He tries to not think about it, which is incredibly hard but he somehow manages it until he gets home and checks his phone. (He doesn’t take it out running with him anymore, especially since he’s broke one when he fell over one time and smashed it). There’s a message from an unknown number, when he opens it it’s a message from Conner with a date and a place for their meet up with a question mark and an emoji.

The date and place are all fine with him, it’s this coming Saturday, and Tim responds to it with a thumbs up.

Now he has until Saturday to over think this whole situation, to panic, freak out about it and wonder what the hell he is doing with his life. Once again he tries to clear his mind as he heads for the shower.

Kon is already there when Tim arrives at the café they decided to meet at. Instead of getting a drink they decided to go for lunch and have a coffee instead. Tim had almost bailed out on the whole thing after panicking too much over it at least that was until Steph, a friend from Gotham, had talked him back into it.

It took him a while to actually spot the other man, but when he does he finds him sat at a table on away from everyone else. As Tim heads towards him he studies Kon’s appearance and was not disappointed with what he saw (not that he expected to be) He was in a red plaid shirt that stretched across his shoulders nicely, the sleeves were rolled up just above his elbows, he had a black t-shirt underneath that and Tim could just get a glimpse of denim jeans and black trainers underneath the table.

It certainly made a change to see him in normal clothes rather than just work out ones. It also made a change to not see him bright red and covered in sweat from where he had been running.

“I almost couldn’t find you then.” Tim says lightly as he approaches the table. Kon looks up at him from where he had been on his phone and smiles as Tim slides into the seat opposite him.

The man turns his phone off and puts all of his attention on Tim. “Sorry, I just thought that having a table away from everyone else would allow us some privacy. We can move if you want to?”

Tim shakes his head, appreciating the thought. “Na, it’s okay. The thought of some privacy is nice.”

Kon hands him a menu and they make easy conversation until they’ve decided on what they’re going to order. They pay at the counter and sit back down at their table as they wait for their food to arrive, they had already been given their drinks.

“I hope that you don’t mind me asking but you’re not from around here are you? Your accent just suggests somewhere else.”

Tim huffs out a laugh, “It’s okay and it’s fair that you’re curious. I’m originally from Gotham actually.” He has a lot of pleasure from watching Kon’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and laughs at his shocked expression.

“Seriously? You come from _that_ city?”

Faking a frown Tim asks, “What do you mean by ‘_that city_?’ It’s actually not as bad as it may seem you know.”

Kon shrugs, taking a sip from his soda, “Well you know… Gotham doesn’t exactly have the best reputation man. If you’re from there how come you’re here in Metropolis?”

Tim takes a sip from his own drink before answering, “I work at the Wayne Enterprises branch here. I transferred from Gotham to here because it’s has better opportunities work and career wise believe it or not.”

After that Tim pauses and considered what he just said. It’s weird because he wasn’t usually relaxed and open with strangers he’s just met, he’s usually very well guarded and secretive but with this man, with Conner, he’s willing to be more open about himself. Why is that?

Kon looks impressed. “Nice, and to work for Wayne Enterprises, that’s pretty big dude. You must be smart as hell huh?”

Tim feels his cheeks flush at the compliment. He shrugs, trying to play it down. “I’m smart but I wouldn’t say I’m a genius or anything.”

Now Conner’s just looking unimpressed as if not believing him. “Sure… I can guarantee that you’re a lot smarter than you’re giving yourself credit for.”

Not knowing what else to say Tim changes the topic. “What about you? Where are you from and what do you do?”

It’s fine with him wanting to know about Tim, but Tim wants to know about him too. He wants to try and work out why Conner’s different from all the rest.

“There’s not a lot to say to be honest. Born in Metropolis but was raised with my grandparents in Smallville in Kanas, moved back here with my parents after I finished high school, went college to study a mixture of sports physiotherapy and journalism. Found a job at the Daily Planet where my dad works and here we are.”

Tim takes that in, but also the sour expression that’s taken over Conner’s face. Now Tim hasn’t had the easiest upbringing but he know that look of not wanting to talk about it. Out of politeness he doesn’t push the man for more details despite how much he wants too. He nods to show he had been listening and decides to change subject again, it doesn’t go unnoticed on how Conner relaxes.

“That’s cool. Now since you clearly dislike Gotham so much, tell me what’s so special about Metropolis?”

When their food comes they talk around it, never once stopping the conversation. They talk about a variety of things, clearly just getting to know each other.

The entire time they were talking Tim still couldn’t work out what was so special about Conner that made him feel funny on the inside (a good funny, like butterflies nervous but excited funny). After talking to him for who knows how long it’s easy to say that Tim has fallen for him even more than before.

It’s nearly evening when they decide to get going. Neither of them had realised how long they had been chatting to each other, both just so absorbed into each other that they lost track of time. Throughout their conversations Tim certainly did not miss the way Kon’s eyes raked over his face and sometimes as they lingered at his lips. He couldn’t say much about it really, he was doing the exact same thing back, simply wondering about how those lips would feel against his own, what his toned muscles would feel like as he drags his hands over them.

They leave the café and start walking in a random direction. They keep up the easy chatter as they go along, talking about all kinds of nonsense and having patty arguments because of different opinions they have over certain things.

It’s a strange sensation because it feels like they’ve been friends forever when really they haven’t known each more than just a day. Tim isn’t complaining though, he’s having fun and he’s going to enjoy it while it lasts.

They walk around for a good hour until they come to a point where They can head opposite ways to go back home. They stop walking and turn to each other, both of them smiling from a lame joke they had just shared.

“So… I guess this is it for today.” Tim says almost reluctantly. He doesn’t really want to part ways from Kon.

Kon takes a deep breath and lets it out, “I guess. Thanks for today though, I’ve had fun.”

“I’ve had fun too, it’s been different.”

They go silent and it almost becomes awkward, it’s the first silence of that day and it’s like neither of them know what to say. After a minute or two Tim opens his mouth to speak but Kon beats him too it.

“So are you okay walking back from here to yours?”

At the question Tim wanted to scoff, because seriously? Did he seem like a 14 year old girl? On the other hand his heart melted at the concern and worry Kon is showing towards him. He was half tempted to say no just so they could spend more time together but he doesn’t.

“I’ll be okay thanks. I’ve mostly know my way around the city by now. Jogging each day has helped with that”

Kon lets out a small laugh, “That’s fair. I guess that’ll be when we next see each other then.”

Tim considers it for a moment before deciding that yes it will be. “I think so yeah. Back to our normality of being hot and sweaty from a workout as we pass by each other when running.”

“Well there are always plenty other ways we could get hot and sweaty together that aren’t running.”

Tim freezes at the comment and looks wide eyed at Kon. Kon himself seemed to be in a state of shock as if not believing he had just said that.

He had just in fact said that. Surely he didn’t mean… surely he wasn’t hinting at something right? Did Kon actually feel that way about him, enough to want to do that with him?

Tim’s mind was whirling away with ideas on what Kon had meant when the other man had found his voice once again.

“Uh that was not meant to come out of my mouth. I am so sorry please ignore that, well unless you feel the same, actually no. Ignore what I’m saying. I just think that you’re incredibly hot and it’s like my brain just short circuits sometimes when I - oh shit I really ought to stop talking.”

Then just like that he clamps his mouth shut and looks away from Tim with a bright blush on his cheeks. Tim could feel a blush on his own cheeks but he couldn’t help and stare at Kon. He _did _feel that way about him.

Tim seriously debates about what to do. With that newfound knowledge, their time together doesn’t have to be end so soon, he could always go back to Kon’s or he could go to Tim’s and maybe they could… well who knows. It’s weird that he wants to do it with this stranger and finding out that this man wants him back, well that’s blown Tim’s mind.

In the end he decides _fuck it. _Life is short and he may as well have fun while he can.

“My place is always available if you don’t want to go home just yet?” He says suggestively to the man opposite him. That gets him a wide-eyed hopeful look.

“Y-you… really?”

Tim smiles, “My apartment is 5 minutes away from here, let’s go.” Now feeling brave he reaches out and takes Conner’s hand and tugs him gently to get him walking. It doesn’t take long for Kon to relax next to him and before they know it they’re chatting once again and heading in the direction of Tim’s apartment.

The door’s barely closed behind them before Kon is lifting Tim up and slamming his back against it as they share a very heated, passionate, needy kiss for the first time. Tim’s put off by the manhandling but quickly gets over it as he gets lost in the sensation that is Conner’s mouth.

They pull apart breathing heavily, both panting and gasping for air. Tim lets his head thump back against the door with a moan when Kon starts kissing and sucking his neck. His hands come up and grip Kon’s short hair as he attacks his skin.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

The question came out so quiet that Tim almost missed it. he swallows thickly and manages to get the words out from his throat, “Down the hall first door on the right.”

Conner wastes no time after that. He’s capturing Tim’s lips in another passionate kiss and is lifting him up and carrying him down towards the bedroom. Tim wraps his legs around Conner as he kisses back just as aggressively.

He’s quite thankful that he had moved to Metropolis and decided to include daily jogging into his routine now. Maybe, if Kon wants to as well, maybe he could somehow fit Conner into his routine as well.

As they make their way into the bedroom Tim reasons with himself that fitting Conner in will not be a problem at all, especially with the way that night was going.


End file.
